


Heaven is a Place on Earth with You

by DreamedSilverWings



Series: Heaven [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, JeanKasa es la pareja principal, Las demás solo se mencionan, Pero quizás tengan su fic más adelante, Slow Burn, semi-au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamedSilverWings/pseuds/DreamedSilverWings
Summary: [Regalo para mi amiga SumSum R.L] Él la amaba, le importaba un carajo el tiempo y lo que la gente dijera. Si tan sólo ella no fuera tan terca…





	1. It’s you, it’s you

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Soy nueva en este fandom en cuanto a fics, porque he seguido SnK desde aproximadamente 3 años, debo confesar que el JeanKasa no es mi OTP, aún me sigue gustando el EreMika un poquito, pero tengo una amiga que me está haciendo ganarle el gusto a este ship. Y esa amiga eres tu SumSum R.L, este fic es un regalo para ti, espero que te guste :D perdóname que le haya metido algo de EreMika, es solamente con la finalidad de meter más angustia para sufrir un poquito más, pero prometo que esto tendrá un final feliz.
> 
> Trató de no poner spoilers grandes, sobretodo porque no he leído lo último del manga, más que nada porque el año pasado anunciaron el regreso del anime y esperaba que llegaran más lejos, aún así mantendré esto como un universo semi-canon porque tengo idea de los spoilers más grandes de los últimos meses, si, me encanta meterme a ver spoilers.
> 
> Como la "advertencia" lo dice, este es un fic slow burn, no esperen que Mikasa se enamore de Jean de la noche a la mañana, mucho menos que se olvide de Eren. Sin más por el momento les dejo leer.

El paso del tiempo era algo difícil de comprender, era algo incontrolable, a veces imperceptible, Jean no podía creer que los años se habían pasado frente a él y no se había percatado de ello, no hasta que había vuelto a esa playa en donde parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, a diferencia de con el resto del mundo.

Era casi hipnotizante ver la manera en que las olas iban y venían tranquilamente, como la arena seguía igual de blanca, lo único que hacía imperfecto este momento eran los incesantes graznidos de las gaviotas, que opacaban el relajante sonido de las olas. Lo único que había cambiado en esa playa después de haber llegado a ella por primera vez era el muelle de madera y la base militar que no estaba muy a la vista.

Había huido como el cobarde que siempre fue, justifico su ida con el deseo de acompañar a Armin en su tan soñada aventura por el mundo. No se arrepentía de haberse subido a ese barco con tantas otras personas, ni tampoco se arrepentía de haberse quedado hasta el final de esa expedición, realmente aprendió a apreciar la belleza del mundo que se le había negado. Llegaron hasta territorio selvático, pero tuvieron que retirarse debido a que muchos cayeron debido a una enfermedad que nunca antes habían visto, más de uno murió.

En estos momentos Jean se preguntó cómo es que habían sopevivido a tanto: A los titanes, a enfermedades nuevas, a animales salvajes y a plantas venenosas.

Quizás Armin era demasiado suertudo, y se le había transmitido un poco de la suerte de su amigo rubio, quien había enfermado y se recuperó de manera sorprendente, lo que a otros les tomo casi dos semanas al rubio le tomo unos cuantos días. Eso o Armin hizo un pacto con una entidad desconocida que le garantizará su supervivencia hasta que llegará el momento.

Supervivencia.

Era una palapa que llevaba mucho tiempo sin rondar en su cabeza, no desde el año ochocientos cincuenta, cuando tomo la mejor y peor decisión de su vida: Unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Antes y después estuvo presente, pero no de manera tan latente como en esos momentos, no hay manera de comparar el deseo de largarse al interior de la muralla Sina o evitar animales salvajes a ver como tus compañeros son devorados por criaturas perturbadoramente humanas.

Muchos murieron, otros desaparecieron de la nada. Llevaba mucho sin ver a los otros siete supervivientes de la Quincuagésima Octava expedición, hasta le daba miedo pensar en lo diferentes que podían verse, pero siendo sincero, hubiera preferido que el momento de volver a esta playa nunca hubiera llegado, porque solo había una razón por la que habían vuelto.

Eren Jaeger iba a morir.

Los años habían pasado, lastimosamente la mayoría de estos se perdieron en la guerra; el plazo de tiempo estaba por concluir. La maldición de ser un titán ya le había alcanzado.

Pensar que el idiota suicida estaba a punto de morir le hacía sentir un nudo en la garganta, porque sonaba irreal. Eren Jaeger, el titán cambiante, la esperanza de la humanidad se estaba muriendo.

En este momento a Jean no le importaban todas las peleas, la rivalidad, los problemas en que se metió por culpa de él, ni siquiera le importaba que le hubiera ganado en lo único que deseaba realmente, amaba a Eren como a un hermano.

—Es extraño estar aquí de nuevo ¿verdad?— escuchó hablar a Armin, su voz era completamente distinta a la aguda que poseía a los quince años, ahora sonaba como un hompe, sin embargo, jamás dejó de percibir la suavidad de sus palapas—. Es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido aquí.

El tiempo con ellos no había hecho lo mismo, Armin había crecido hasta el metro setenta y cinco, dejó su cabello crecer aún más, casi hasta los hompos (algunas mujeres de la expedición le envidiaban por lo bien que se veía que lo tenía pese a que ni siquiera lo cuidaba), aún conservaba algunos de sus rasgos infantiles, sopetodo porque se rasuraba todas las mañanas porque apenas y tenía vello facial, no tenía el suficiente como para tener una barba o bigote decente.

Él había sido más afortunado, podía arreglarse bastante bien la barba con una navaja, además de que había llegado casi al metro ochenta, conservaba ese mismo corte, más que nada porque era más sencillo mantenerlo que pensar en uno nuevo.

Eran bastante populares entre las pocas mujeres entre la expedición, aunque Armin definitivamente se llevaba el premio gordo, incluso uno que otro varón caía rendido. El rubio recibía constantemente mensajes de admiradoras, así como propuestas “indecentes”. Armin no era de los que aprovechaban el árbol de limones, para la desesperación de algunos de sus compañeros, incluso el mismo se había dejado llevar por los placeres carnales, pero Armin permaneció firme.

Cuando su amigo le contó que no quería tener una relación romántica le pareció que estaba loco, aún hoy le parece descabellada esa idea.

— ¿Jean?

De nuevo la voz de Arlet le trajo de vuelta al mundo físico, sonrió algo incómodo tratando de encontrar que responder.

—Hubiera sido bueno que el tiempo se detuviera, no tendríamos que pasar por esto.

Armin cerró los ojos mientras sentía como el viento jugaba con sus cabellos y le acariciaba la piel ahora un poco más tostada.

—Pero la vida es una desgraciada, no muestra piedad a nadie.

—Prefiero definirla como una perra— Jean se encogió en hompos, tratando de aliviar un poco la angustia de su amigo, quien sonrío tristemente.

—De nada sirve maldecirla, Jean. No hay manera de devolverle los golpes.

—Una lástima, si me lo preguntas.

Armin asintió, con la mirada perdida, viendo el mar como si se estuviera despidiendo de él.

— ¿Ya es tiempo, verdad?— Jean se agachó para tomar la mochila donde llevaba sus pocas pertenencias.

—Sí, toma tus cosas y prepárate, que es un viaje largo a caballo.

.o.O.o.

Armin conocía bien a Shiganshina, pero no a esta nueva y reconstruida Shiganshina. Las calles estaban aún más ajetreadas, y había casas en dónde antes hubo áreas verdes, y por aquí y por allá había nuevos comercios. Así que tanto Armin como Jean estaban completamente perdidos.

Y por más mala idea que sonaba la idea, Jean había aprendido que darle la contraria a Armin de nada servía, sólo por eso le dejo irse entre la multitud mientras le esperaba en el mercado de lo que parecía ser el centro del distrito. ¿Qué podía salir mal? Además de que sospechaba que había una razón por la que quería ir solo, a dónde sea que fuera.

Sin embargo, estar parado en ese concurrido mercado no era agradable, se había acostumpado al murmullo de las olas y el chirrido de los grillos y el cantar de sus compañeros para iluminar los momentos aburridos, había olvidado por completo lo que era escuchar a tantas personas hablar al mismo tiempo.

Pero había cosas que jamás se olvidaban, entre esas estaba el color del cabello de Mikasa, oscuro como una noche sin estrellas.

Por eso la vio, aún en medio de tantas personas y que ella estuviera de espaldas.

Jean sintió como si fuera el destino quien le estaba mostrando su camino hacia la felicidad, hacía la mujer que deseo que fuera para él y nadie más.

— ¡Mikasa!—Ella volteo, algo sorprendida, quizás debido a que la voz le salió más ronca de lo normal. Se veía tan bonita, con las mejillas más regordetas, probablemente debido a que dejo de llevar la vida de un soldado, sus pequeños ojos eran más pillantes que antes, pero sus labios seguían igual de sonrosados, y para su gran placer se había dejado crecer el cabello mucho más largo que cuando la había conocido.

Cuando conoció a Mikasa cuando eran adolescentes le había parecido guapa desde la primera vez que la vio, pero ahora era una autentica belleza.

— ¡Jean!— ella dejo caer la canasta en donde tenía las verduras recién cortadas para dirigirse corriendo en su dirección, le apazo suavemente, casi con timidez—, por fin haz vuelto.

Casi había olvidado ese tierno timpe, el cómo hablaba siempre calmada. Le hacía sentir como si el mundo fuera un lugar seguro.

Ella sonrió levemente al separarse de su cuerpo, y Jean se sonrojo como si fuera el mismo muchacho de quince años otra vez.

—Es bueno verte— llevo su mano a su nuca, avergonzado por tener esa clase de sentimientos aún. Pero él de verdad estaba feliz de verla.

— ¿Vienes por…?

Bajo la mirada, ocultando sus oscuros ojos, no quería decir en voz alta su realidad. Jean la entendía, hacía mucho que había entendido que Eren ocupaba un lugar mucho mayor en la vida de Mikasa.

—Déjame ayudarte con esa canasta— trató de cambiar de tema, caminó a donde ella antes había estado y comenzó a recoger los alimentos que habían sido casi olvidados por ella.

—Gracias— ella le sonrió de nuevo con esa misma dulzura, y se sintió tremendamente afortunado de haber podido volver a verla una vez más. Ella bajo la mirada, ya se había percatado del sonrojo en el rostro del hompe frente a ella, pero no realizó esa acción debido a esto, sino porque toda su atención se dirigió a su vientre.

Solo entonces Jean se percató de que este estaba abultado.

—Mikasa, ¿Tu...?

—Está pateando, es una bolita de ira igual que su padre— ella sonrió mientras pasaba su mano sope sus ropas, acariciándose, y Jean juro poder ver su mirada llena de amor, quizás solo comparable a la manera en que su propia madre le veía a él—. ¿Quieres sentirlo?

— ¿Eh?— ella ni siquiera espero que le respondiera, con mucha naturalidad tomó la mano de Jean y la puso unos cuantos centímetros a la derecha de su ombligo, donde fue la última vez que sintió una patada.

Esta clase de contacto era extraño, jamás se había imaginado algo como esto. Ellos dos en medio de un mercado, con la mano de él sope la de ella, con Mikasa embarazada de otro hompe y él tratando de sentir algo que no estaba seguro de querer percibir.

Entonces paso, fue como sentir algo estallar de manera muy débil, fue un movimiento casi imperceptible. Pero aun así a Jean le pareció mágico.

— ¿Lo sentiste, verdad?— ella sonreía como nunca la había visto hacerlo. Asintió maravillado, tanto porque ella se veía tan feliz como por saber que había vida nueva por venir.

Por la cabeza de Jean había pasado la idea de ser padre, muchas veces, incluso se imaginó tener un hijo con Mikasa. Pero jamás creyó sentir lo que sentía en estos momentos.

De alguna extraña manera sentía que amaba a este bebe, de igual manera en que a la madre y al padre.

Le amaba, de la manera más pura que alguien se pudiera imaginar.

Él iba a protegerlo de todo y todos.


	2. It's all for you

—Jean, ¡Jean!— trató de mantenerle consciente dándole pequeñas palmadas en las mejillas, dejándolas manchadas de su propia sangre—, Jean no te vayas, quédate conmigo.

Si hubiera tenido fuerzas para hacerlo le habría sonreído para decirle que se quedaría con ella toda la vida a su lado, y quizás la siguiente también. Pero Jean estaba cansado, tanto que aún no sabía como es que podía mantener los ojos abiertos, los parpados le pesaban demasiado.

—Jean, por favor, aguanta un poco más— aunque ya casi no veía nada, estaba feliz de poder seguir escuchándola a la perfección, y por el tono que estaba usado, ella se encontraba a nada de llorar—, por favor.

—No— levantó su mano, tratando de llegar a su cara, para evitar que las lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, sin embargo, ella le tomo la mano antes de que lo lograra—, no llores.

—No te mueras.

Desearía no hacerlo, pero él ya sentía a la muerte ya a su lado, cantándole las maravillas de estar muerto y no tener que preocuparse por titanes o reinos enemigos. Ni siquiera le tenía miedo, si pudiera ver estaba seguro de que sería una hermosa dama de negro, quizás aún más hermosa que Mikasa, pero Jean era un hombre fiel, su corazón sólo le pertenecía a una mujer y no quería llevarse a la tumba ese secreto.

—Mikasa, yo…

Y todo se volvió negro.

.o.O.o.

Despertó e inmediatamente el olor a sangre y a carne quemada le invadió, por un instante se aterró ante la idea de encontrarse en el infierno, pero no, estaba en un lugar quizás peor: Una enfermería.

Vio de reojo a la enfermera, se le notaba concentrada en el lavado de la herida de un soldado, al parecer no tendría problemas mientras fuera prudente. Pensó en volver a dormir, pero notó que a su derecha alguien estaba sentado.

—Mikasa— ella inmediatamente abrió los ojos, alerta por un instante, pero entonces lo vio sonriendo, y ella no pudo evitar dejar que sus labios tomaron una posición similar.

—Lo siento, me quede dormida.

—No te disculpes por algo como eso…— Notó como tenía ojeras, cosa que nunca había visto en ella— ¿cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

—Cuatro días, el médico dijo que casi te mueres—, se sintió mal por hacerlo pasar por esto, pero una pequeña parte de él se sentía feliz de que ella estuviera dispuesta a quedarse a su lado tanto tiempo. Trató de levantarse, pero no pudo hacerlo porque Mikasa inmediatamente puso su mano sobre su pecho—, vas a abrir tu herida.

Jean jamás le había gustado cuando su madre le regañaba por negarse a quedarse en la cama cuando estaba enfermo, y sintió algo similar en este momento, aunque definitivamente la mirada severa de Mikasa le resultaba más intimidante. Queriendo distraerla le preguntó:

— ¿Cómo están los demás?

—Sasha y Connie están bien, han regresado esta mañana, la comandante Zoe se encuentra bastante bien, pero el capitán Levi esta herido.

— ¿Qué?—Jean se asombró enormemente, de todos era quien menos esperaría saliera lastimado.

—Le dispararon en una pierna con un arma de Mare, no le ayudo que continuará peleando. Escuché que si llega a sobrevivir quizás ya no pueda volver a caminar.

Ella se mordió los labios, y Jean notó la preocupación en su rostro, con el tiempo había llegado a tenerle afecto a su único familiar biológico.

—El capitán Levi es un hueso duro de roer, no te preocupes por eso.

—Lo siento, es sólo que no me lo puedo imaginar lisiado. Suena tan irreal.

—Estará bien— ella seguía igual de afligida—, pero él no es el único que me preocupa, ¿dónde están Armin y Eren?

—No lo sé— se cubrió la cara con las manos—, no les han encontrado. Jean, ¿qué voy a hacer si les ha pasado algo? No voy a poder seguir viviendo sin ellos.

— ¡Mikasa, no digas eso!— frunció el ceño profundamente, sabía lo importantes que eran ambos varones en la vida de la asiática, pero no la iba a dejar caer en la desesperación—, ellos estarán bien, ya verás que pronto aparecen.

—Si ellos no están enloqueceré, Jean. Me volveré loca y después moriré de tristeza.

—Mikasa…

—Lo siento mucho— soltó la disculpa entre sollozos, mientras seguía cubriéndose la cara—, no puedo salir del campamento, la comandante vino personalmente a ordenarme que no saliera, se lo he prometido, pero la duda misma me esta matando.

—Mírame—, tenía la nariz rojiza, con las mejillas húmedas, y seguía viéndose igual de bonita; le tomó la mano, tratando de brindarle seguridad—. Todo va a estar bien. Te lo prometo.

—No prometas algo que no puedes cumplir.

—Te hago esta promesa porque sé que tengo razón.

—Somos humanos Jean, no somos nadie en este mundo. No puedo hacer nada, apenas y te pude mantener con vida y estar aquí cuidándote, cada segundo que pasa no puedo evitar pensar en que ellos podrían estar esperando que llegue para salvarlos.

—Van a volver Mikasa, estoy seguro.

Ella se encogió, y dejó salir otro suspiro, resignada a que no podría hacer mucho.

.o.O.o.

—No vamos a volver sin ellos, deben de estar allí.

Les habían obligado a abordar el barco que les llevaría a Paradis, de regreso a los hogares de la mayoría de los hombres y mujeres en su interior, pero Mikasa sentía que estaba dejando su hogar atrás con las personas que juró proteger con su vida. No podía dejarlos atrás.

—Mikasa, si decides hacer un motín, quiero que sepas que estoy contigo. No pienso abandonarlos.

—No Jean, no quiero involucrarte en esto. Aún estás herido— Mikasa terminó los dobleces de la ya muy gastada bufanda, pero no podía dejar de encantarle. Le había acompañado a tantas partes, era el símbolo de su fuerza y su entrega, no iba a permitir que se maltratará más si decidía hacer una pequeña revuelta que atrasará la partida del barco—. Conmigo misma me basta.

— ¡Mikasa! ¡Jean!— La vida volvió al rostro de Mikasa al momento de reconocer la voz, sin duda alguna era él. Se puso de pie tan rápido que no razonó que había dejado caer la prenda roja, y corrió hacia ellos.

—Armin— le tomó entre sus brazos, y el rubio correspondió al abrazo mientras ocultaba su rostro entre los negros cabellos—. Creí que no te volvería a ver.

—Yo también lo pensé, por un instante juré que no nos íbamos a salvar de esta. Creo que aún estoy temblando de miedo.

—No, estás firme como roble. Te haz vuelto fuerte.

—Jamás seré tan fuerte como tu Mikasa.

—Oh, no sabes lo mucho que he llorado, no podía dejar de pensar en que moriría si no volvían.

—No digas eso— Armin era muy consciente de la verdad de haber sobrevivido, no estaban a salvo.

Cuando se separaron, Mikasa se tensó de inmediato, no estaba segura de poder enfrentarse a Eren sin romper a llorar del alivio. Pero de nuevo Eren fue más rápido, tomó la bufanda que había quedado en el suelo, y se la colocó en el cuello, despacio, con una ternura ajena a su persona. Sujetó el cuello de Armin y después los hombros de ella, atrayéndolos hacía él, ambos de inmediato entendieron que esto era un intento de abrazo grupal, no es que ella se fuera a quejar de la torpeza de Eren.

—Vamos a casa.

.o.O.o.

Había muchas personas en la cubierta, nadie quería quedarse adentro con el horrendo calor cuando podía estar allí. Jean se encontraba comiendo con Armin, cuando observó como Mikasa se alejaba despacio, tratando de no hacer ruido, colocándose a centímetros de distancia de Eren, para terminar recargándose en el barandal. Él tenía los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el viento acariciarle, hacía años que no se permitía disfrutar de esta clase de pequeños placeres.

—Eren…

El nombrado dirigió la vista a ella, quien tímidamente, acercó el dorso de su mano a la de Eren, como pidiendo permiso para acercarse a él, y para la gran sorpresa de Jean y Mikasa, con duda bastante notable, le tomó la mano de ella, cubriéndola completamente, mientras la veía directo a los ojos.

Es algo fraternal, están felices de volverse a ver con vida una vez más. El joven trató de tranquilizar a su afligido corazón, pero a su mente cínica no le podía mentir, sabía cual era la verdad. El principio del fin ya había llegado, y era inevitable.

.o.O.o.

La sentencia de muerte para las esperanzas que sentía Jean de ganarse el amor de Mikasa llegó unas semanas después de que regresaron a Paradis, cuando fue asignado junto a Sasha y Connie a Trost, mientras que al trío de Shiganshina se le permitió quedarse en su lugar de origen, y era consciente de que si cerca de ella no había logrado nada más allá de su aprecio y amistad incondicional, a la distancia no iba a ocurrir nada, mucho menos mientras estuviera cerca del joven titán.

Pasaron una última noche todos juntos, bromeando, bebiendo un poco de cerveza y comiendo carne que Sasha había sacado de quien sabe donde (realmente esperaba que no se la hubiera robado), e incluso se permitió el placer de pelear una última vez con Eren, en parte influido por el alcohol, pero más que nada tratando de liberar esos sentimientos negativos, porque él lo sabía, Mikasa nunca le pertenecería, y quería descargar el dolor sentía contra aquel joven, ahora todo un hombre, que siendo totalmente sincero no la merecía, no después de haber puesto la eliminación de los titanes sobre todo y todos. Pero la vida no era justa, y ya había vivido lo suficiente como para saberlo.

Pero esa noche Jean estuvo seguro de dos cosas: Se rindió a la idea de una vida al lado de Mikasa Ackerman, y que jamás olvidaría la fiera mirada de Eren Jaeger, el hombre contra el cual había perdido, ¿sería esto lo que tanto le gustaba a Mikasa de él? ¿O era algo que nadie más en el mundo sabía? Le encantaría saberlo, mataría por ello, por saber la razón de su derrota.

.o.O.o.

— ¿Ya recibiste tu invitación?— Connie entró a la oficina que Jean compartía con Sasha bastante apurado. El joven hombre se encontraba buscando unos papeles que tenía que firmar para entregarle a Hanji. Después del regreso, tanto Jean como Sasha fueron ascendidos a cargo de líder de equipo, y quizás él pronto podría convertirse en líder de escuadrón, si es que continuaba existiendo la legión de reconocimiento. Había escuchado rumores de que pronto iba a disolverse y se crearía un solo cuerpo militar, pues ya no había las mismas necesidades de antes.

— ¿Invitación?— Connie le entregó los papeles que se encontraban debajo de unos libros polvorientos, estaba seguro de ese pequeño desgraciado se los había escondido todo este tiempo. El hombre más bajo fingió no escuchar el pequeño reclamo que le dirigió Jean.

—Me acaba de llegar hoy a casa, supongo que no lo saben pues se han quedado en los cuarteles las últimas noches por culpa de la comandante.

Sasha inmediatamente dejó de escribir para poner atención a lo que tenía que decir su mejor amigo.

—Tendremos una b-o-d-a.

— ¿Boda?— inmediatamente replico Jean.

Sasha jadeo sorprendida y corrió a arrebatarle a Connie el papel que tenía en sus manos, que sin importar sus esfuerzos, acabo en el poder de Sasha, que aprovechó el ya saber tan bien sus movimientos, y sobretodo de su mayor altura.

—Sasha, ¡no es justo!— Connie se sonrojó ante la vergüenza de haber sido derrotado una vez más por la inquieta mujer— Yo quería decir la noticia completa.

Sasha se quedo congelada viendo el papel, con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

— ¿Quién se casa?

—Eren y Mikasa— Connie soltó por fin, ignorante de lo que esto significaba para Jean, que sintió como si un balde de agua fría le callera encima, ya sabía que esto pasaría, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

Entonces Sasha levantó la vista, y le vio con algo muy similar a la lastima.

— ¿Y cuando es la boda?— preguntó, tratando de disimular ante su amigo, no iba a permitir que también le mirará de esa manera.

—Dice que será en dos meses, vaya que van rápido… ¿Me pregunto por qué?— dijo en una voz juguetona.

—Connie, no insinúes cosas. El capitán Levi debería de lavarte la conciencia con agua y jabón.

—Oye, yo no he dicho nada, haz sido tú la que ha malpensado.

— ¡Connie!— ella se sonrojo esta vez, ahora sin saber como contraatacar el argumento bien planteado.

Jean se quedo callado mientras ellos discutían, pero no podía ni siquiera sonreír divertido, estaba devastado.

.o.O.o.

Estaba hermosa, como nunca le había visto, con la corona de flores en su cabeza, el velo que no cubría la belleza de su exótico rostro y con ese vestido color marfil preciosamente bordado que le hacía ver como una princesa de cuento de hadas.

Se quedo callado al verla ser entregada por Armin a Eren, cuando había soñado tantas veces tener ese lugar, pero los sueños no se volvían realidad, no para Jean, mucho menos cuando no tienes el valor de decir que te opones a esa unión. No les iba a arruinar la alegría a todos los demás, tuvo que sonreír durante toda la ceremonia, también en la gran fiesta que Historia había mandado organizar, sorprendió a muchos, hasta al mismo Jean, que la reina se presentará a la boda.

Observó a Armin en un rincón, tratando de evitar atraer miradas, recordó una de las últimas cartas que este le había enviado.

— ¿Aún sigues con el plan de irte de aquí?

Armin pareció sorprendido por un momento, pero entonces recordó que le había confiado ese pequeño secreto a Jean.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

— ¿Crees que haya espacio para uno más?

Jean notó que Armin empezó a observarle, buscando una razón por la que le preguntaba eso, sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal, jamás se había sentido más incomodo.

—Creí que estabas contento con tu puesto.

—Pronto se desvanecerá la legión de todas formas— se encogió en hombros—, creo que un nuevo aire me haría bien.

—Hablaré con el organizador, no creo que se niegue. Ustedes son considerados leyendas por haber sobrevivido a tanto pese a ser humanos normales.

—Gracias.

Sospechaba que Armin lo sabía, pero no le dijo nada más que pudiera confirmar sus sospechas, sólo quería irse de allí. Era un cobarde, lo sabía, debía de enfrentar la realidad, pero prefería perderse en el miedo al peligro que el dolor de ver su primer y único amor perdido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si se preguntan porque Armin entrega a Mikasa y no Levi, es porque Levi obviamente aún sigue lesionado por el tiro que le metieron. Y ¿por qué un vestido marfil? No es porque Mikasa no haya llegado "pura" al altar, sino me gusta más la idea de que usaban un vestido de cualquier color.
> 
> Y pues esta vez hemos tenido una idea de todo lo que pasó en el pasado y lo que hizo que Jean se fuera de Paradis, así que en el próximo volveremos al presente del fic, justo donde dejamos el asunto del reencuentro entre Mikasa y Jean.


	3. Everything I do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tenía planeado actualizar hoy, pero comencé a escribir y pensé "¿por qué no?", todo fluyó como si no llevará días tratando de completar el capítulo, y a sido lindo. Me siento satisfecha, aunque tengo cosas que hacer esto ha sido un respiro que ya necesitaba.
> 
> SumSum, esto va con cariño y espero que te guste este mini regalo de navidad, sabes que te quiero un montón. Besos y abrazos.
> 
> ¡Feliz navidad a todos!

Las sabanas frescas y suaves no eran un lujo que había tenido en demasiado tiempo, por lo que despertó sintiendo la comodidad que estas le brindaban, sonrío ante este hecho, era bueno ya no estar en el barco con sus incomodas camillas. No sabe si debe de levantarse ya, ni siquiera es capaz de adivinar que hora era. Se queda quieto, viendo el techo para comenzar a recordar lo que había ocurrido en días anteriores.

.o.O.o.

— ¿Lo haz sentido, verdad?—Mikasa sonrío como nunca lo había hecho, con ese brillo especial en sus ojos. Asintió, sin saber que palabras usar para expresar este sentimiento desconocido.

— ¿Mikasa?

Jean alejó su mano del vientre de Mikasa como si le quemará, algo avergonzado de haber sido encontrado en esa situación tan intima, aunque no sabía exactamente porque.

— ¡Armin!— ella se apartó de Jean para ir hacia Armin, que camino hacía ella mientras abría los brazos, sin aparentar ninguna incomodidad ni importarle que las miradas de las personas en el mercado estuvieran enfocadas en ellos. La abrazó con tanto cariño que Jean se sintió como si fuera un intruso que perturbaría la atmosfera de atreverse a soltar alguna palabra.

El joven rubio se apartó con una clara expresión sorprendida, Jean estaba seguro que no había notado el embarazo de Mikasa hasta ese momento, y sus ojos azules inmediatamente se dirigieron hacía el vientre de la mujer.

— ¿Estas…?— Ella asintió al mismo tiempo que sonreía, divertida al ver a su elocuente amigo sin palabras—, ¿puedo?

Hizo ademán de querer tocarla, pero con duda si estaba bien hacerlo.

—Claro que sí— tomó la mano de él para colocarla allí—, ya no se mueve tanto, el bribón debió de haberse cansado de patalear tanto, hace nada Jean pudo sentirlo.

—Pero que envidia, supongo que ya tendré otra oportunidad— suspiro mientras retiraba la mano, pero aún así sonrío—, ¿dónde está Eren?

Inmediatamente se tensó, ambos varones fruncieron ligeramente el ceño, sin saber como interpretar el lenguaje corporal de la pronto madre.

—Esta de cacería con Levi.

— ¿Con el capitán Levi? ¿Desde cuando se llevan tan bien?

No pudo evitar preguntar, hasta donde recordaba le tenía bastante miedo.

—A Levi no le gusta que le llamen capitán, y Eren, bueno, ha tenido que aprender a llevarse bien con él. Nos visita bastante seguido— ella ya se encontraba incomoda con la atención de las personas, quienes no sabían quienes eran estos dos jóvenes hombres, así que comenzó a caminar esperando que ellos le siguieran.

— ¿No es peligroso el bosque de esta zona? No era necesario que se pusieran en riesgo

—Lo es, hay algunos osos. Pero no creo que puedan hacer mucho contra un titán y contra el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad— inmediatamente Armin replicó, recordándole a Jean lo que Eren era, y entendió la razón de porque Mikasa se tensó ante la mención de Eren: tenía miedo de que no volviera por la maldición de Ymir.

—Eren insistió en que quería que comiéramos algo de carne de ciervo para celebrar su llegada. Creíamos que iban a volver en unos días más.

—Tuvimos que volver más pronto, tuvimos problemas en el último puerto que llegamos— estaban teniendo dificultades para seguirle el paso, al parecer el embarazo no le iba a impedir seguir teniendo sus extraordinarias habilidades. Les vio curiosa, queriendo saber que era lo que les obligó a regresar antes de lo pensado—, al gobernador no le agradaba Armin.

— ¿No le agradaba?

—Tuve un altercado con él en el pasado, antes de que tuviera ese puesto, no creí que fuera a causar tantos problemas a los demás. Es de la clase de personas que no les gusta que alguien más tenga la razón y volverme a ver no le agrado mucho que digamos.

—Escuche que tu altercado llegó hasta un duelo con pistolas.

— ¿Qué?— Armin se sintió como si estuviera a punto de ser regañado por Mikasa como si fuera su madre por haberse involucrado en una riña.

—Mikasa, no fue un duelo, las personas exageran mucho— suspiró—, sólo fue una discusión.

Ella sabía que no le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero por alguna razón decidió quedarse callada y fingir que le creía. Decidió que no había manera de sacarle la información a Armin así que decidió cambiar de tema, este más tarde podrían retomarlo.

— ¿Y cómo fue el viaje?

—Bastante agitado, nos hemos enfermado varias veces. Tan sólo espero no traer un parásito conmigo.

—Armin se enfermó de manera muy grave— Jean agregó inmediatamente, y el nombrado le miró severo, pareciera que quería tomar el papel de soplón, pero a Jean no le intimidaba para nada su amigo, por lo que siguió hablando—, casi se muere de fiebre. Tiene una suerte incomparable.

—Armin siempre se las ha arreglado para sobrevivir de alguna forma— Mikasa trató de bromear, después de todo, la situación había resultado favorable para su amigo. Se detuvo, justo frente a una casa con patio amplio.

— ¿Mikasa, esta es…?

—Sí, es el terreno de la casa de los padres de Eren. Es un poco más grande, cortesía de nuestra reina— abrió el portón, dejando ahora apreciar bien el lugar. No era para nada una casa pudiente, era bastante normal a excepción de su mayor tamaño a comparación de las otras casas, y por allí andaban unas gallinas—. Demonios, se han salido de la jaula.

— ¿Quieres que las persiga?— Jean se ofreció a hacerlo, sabía que en su estado Mikasa no le sería fácil.

—No, déjalas. Sólo espero que algún perro no se las coma.

— ¿Segura? No es ninguna molestia— Armin insistió.

—Son mis visitas, no les voy a poner a trabajar.

—Menos mal que haz vuelto. Emmanuel muere por su fruta— antes que pudieran replicar fueron interrumpidos por una conocida voz, aunque no esperaban para nada que estuviera allí—. Chicos, que alegría verlos.

— ¡Comandante Zoe! Que alegría verla— Jean la saludó cortésmente, Armin se limitó a sonreír, no era que le desagradara, simplemente a veces se sentía cohibido ante su presencia después de tantos experimentos que había sido sujeto.

—Llámame Hanji, que ya no estamos en la Legión como para que me llames de tal manera.

Ella salió inmediatamente a saludarles, con una gran sonrisa mientras les ofrecía la mano. Jean no pudo evitar pensar que la comandante Zoe se veía exactamente igual que la última vez que la había visto, aunque verla con el cabello suelto era algo extraño.

—No esperábamos que llegaran hoy. Había escuchado que tardarían al menos una semana más.

—Sentimos mucho si causamos problemas por nuestro pronto regreso— dijo Armin ahora algo apenado. Hanji sonrío mientras negaba con la cabeza, restándole importancia al asunto.

—No es como si lo pudieran controlar— Mikasa se les adelantó y entró a la casa—. Pasen

Armin reconoció ese mismo ambiente cálido que solía tener la casa de los Jeager, pero para Jean esto era completamente nuevo, no tenía idea de cuales eran los gustos de Mikasa y Eren, se preguntaba que tanto de cada uno había en las habitaciones. También por un instante se sumergió en la fantasía de como habría sido su hogar de haberse casado con Mikasa.

— ¡Mamá!

Un pequeño se encontraba en el suelo sobre una manta, no podía ser mayor a los tres años, agitaba el caballo de madera que tenía en la mano emocionado mientras se recargaba en el lomo de un perro bastante robusto con la cara achatada que parecía también de madera pues no mostraba molestia por el peso del menor, pero el niño cambió su expresión al notar la presencia de los extraños, ahora claramente cauteloso. ¿Sería posible que este fuera el primer hijo de Mikasa?

— ¿Qué ocurre bebé?— Hanji cargó al bebé con bastante ligereza haciendo que el perro se moviera por fin al sentirse libre, ella se acercó a ambos con él en brazos—, ellos son Armin y Jean, amigos de mami y papi. Di hola.

Les vio receloso, tenía la misma mirada inquisitiva de Hanji, revisando cada pequeño detalle, así que ya no había dudas de que era de ella, Jean por un instante se preguntó quien estaría tan loco como para tener hijos con ella. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el bebé ocultó el rosto entre los cabellos castaños, haciendo que no pudiera evitar abandonar esos pensamientos para sonreír.

— ¿No le gustan los extraños, verdad?— Armin de inmediato comentó cuando notó que desde su posición les continuaba viendo.

—Eres un niño muy asocial, Emmanuel, ¿me pregunto a quien te pareces?

—Es un misterio que no me deja dormir— bromeo Mikasa desde la cocina—, sobretodo con el padre que tiene.

Hanji rio sin contenerse mientras Mikasa traía consigo un plato con fresas ya limpias en una mano y en la otra una jarra con lo que parecía ser té, le dio lo primero a Hanji, quien agradeció inmediatamente, ofreció a los jóvenes hombres, que no pudieron negarse pues llevaban mucho tiempo sin beberlo.

—Que bueno que han vuelto chicos, con este engendro necesitamos mucha ayuda— bromeo la castaña, haciendo que el bebé arrugará el entrecejo de manera cómica, a Jean le resultaba casi imposible que un bebé fuera capaz de hacerlo con tal intensidad. En ese momento el bebé le recordó muchísimo al capitán Levi. ¿Sería posible que fuera de ambos? Sonaba a una broma descabellada que de todas las personas esos dos acabaran teniendo un hijo—, debe ser nada comparado a las bestias que debieron encontrar allá afuera.

—Hay muchas cosas interesantes allá afuera.

—Deben de serlo, he escuchado que hay lugares con muchos avances tecnológicos y otros en donde los pueblos se mantienen totalmente aislados.

—Tuvimos la fortuna de convivir con ambos tipos de sociedades, fue una experiencia bastante enriquecedora.

—Me encantaría poder verlo, lástima que soy demasiado vieja como para querer salir de esta isla. Algo me dice que debo quedarme aquí— Hanji acarició los cabellos negros del niño—, supongo que es miedo a dejar el nido. Ustedes que son más jóvenes y no han echado raíces no lo sienten tanto.

—Quizás simplemente estamos buscando la muerte— bromeo Jean, aunque quizás no hacía tanta gracia como el pensaba que lo hacía—, la vida es demasiado corta como para no hacer algo que deseamos.

—En eso tienes razón. Realmente espero que hayan encontrado lo que estaban buscando.

—Ni siquiera sé si estaba buscando algo— Armin suspiró mientras dejaba el té en la mesa—, sólo se que no me arrepiento.

—Lo importante es que están aquí— dijo Mikasa al sentarse, mientras esbozaba una de esas pequeñas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban a Jean—, y eso me pone muy feliz.

.o.O.o.

Se les hizo bastante tarde, entre Hanji que no dejaba de hacer preguntas y entre tantas cosas que contar ni se dieron cuenta de que había anochecido.

—Creo que ya es hora de irnos, Mikasa. Es muy tarde— Jean se puso de pie y después lo hizo Armin.

—Quédense a dormir— ella inmediatamente abandonó su asiento, cortándoles el paso.

—No sé si sea prudente, las personas aquí van a hablar de ti y Hanji.

—Hablan de todas formas— ella suspiró, como si no quisiera contarles esto pero de todas formas lo iba a hacer—. Me juzgan porque trabajo y tengo éxito gracias a la casa de modas. Que más da que digan que hospedo a dos hombres.

— ¿Tienes una casa de modas?— Armin pareció más sorprendido por esto que porque hablaran de ella.

—No soy diseñadora, lo que pasa es que mis bordados se volvieron populares en la realeza, y después la moda se propagó al pueblo— dijo orgullosa—, todas quieren un vestido con mis bordados, son tantas que he tenido que enseñarle a otras como se hacen.

—Supongo que te atareas mucho, no queremos interrumpirte.

—Armin— habló severa—, quédate.

Sabía el poder que tenía su voz en él, y lo utilizo a su favor. Jean supo que la batalla estaba perdida, no podría contra Mikasa el solo. Y así acabaron durmiendo en la casa de los Jeager.

.o.O.o.

Dos noches después llegaron Eren y Levi junto con un ciervo, varios conejos, un ganso y sus perros de caza. Eren abrazó a Armin como si hubiera pensado que no iba a regresar, con una alegría tal que casi le dio envidia a Jean no ser recibido de igual forma. Levi se abstuvo a cualquier clase de muestra de afecto y simplemente les saludo con la mano.

Eren había cambiado poco a comparación de la última vez que le había visto, tenía algo de bigote, quizás por los días que pasó a la intemperie, pero tenía el cabello más corto que cuando había invadido Mare. Se veía mayor, sus ojos aunque conservaban su vitalidad le recordaban más a los de un anciano, sabios y cansados de ver tantas cosas, tanto buenas como malas.

Dijeron que sólo esperarían a Sasha y Connie para celebrar, seguramente llegarían al día siguiente.

.o.O.o.

Jean se levantó de la cama, vio que Armin seguía dormido, quizás era demasiado temprano, pero no creía que Eren o Mikasa se fueran a molestar por que anduviera por la casa caminando, lo más probable es que saliera al pueblo a dar una vuelta.

Se dirigió hacía la puerta cuando escuchó una voz en la cocina.

— ¿Sabías que hoy te ves tremendamente hermosa?

—Siempre dices eso, ni siquiera me he peinado como para que lo digas— observó por el rabillo de la puerta como Eren abrazaba a Mikasa por detrás y la mantenía contra el mostrador, ambos sonriendo. Sabía que no debía de estar allí, pero decidió quedarse.

Él se agachó para pesar su hombro que se encontraba descubierto, para después besar su mejilla, sorprendiendo a Jean por toda la ternura de las acciones de una de las personas que antes consideraba como escalofriante, alguien tan despistado y desinteresado en el romance, y aun así hoy podía hacer algo que seguramente haría suspirar a cualquier mujer.

—Es la verdad— sonrío travieso, ahora separándose de ella para empezar a pasar sus dedos en su largo cabello—, cada día te vez más radiante.

—Y gorda.

—No digas eso, ve a sentarte. Te prepararé el desayuno.

La tomo de la mano para llevarla a la mesa, ella sonriendo radiante. Sin duda, después de haber visto el infierno, ahora vivían en su pequeño paraíso en esta casa.

—Jean, Armin. ¡Bienvenidos!— Sasha inmediatamente los abrazó a ambos al mismo tiempo, aliviada de volver a verlos con vida y en perfecto estado de salud. Casi se le salían lagrimitas de la felicidad.

—Chicos— Connie les saludó desde un poco más atrás.

—Lo sabía, sabía que iba a pasar— Sasha soltó una carcajada potente sabiendo a lo que Jean se refería y Connie se ruborizó mientras la bebé en sus brazos les veía curiosa—, ¿estaban esperando a que me fuera para tomar el primer paso o que fue lo que pasó?

—Nah, tan sólo hacía falta un poco de celos— Connie la vio como advirtiéndoles que no les contará, y ella tan sólo se rio—, pero esa historia no es para hoy.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Se llama Ashley.

—Hola Ashley— saludó Armin, y la niña inmediatamente le sonrío, él le ofreció los brazos sin esperar que la niña quisiera ser cargada por él. Connie se la entregó malhumorado y Armin la recibió torpemente—, no esperaba que hiciera eso de inmediato.

La pequeña comenzó a tocar su cara con sus regordetas manos. Era idéntica a Sasha, con las mejillas mucho más regordetas y pestañas largas y curvas, pero sus ojos que se quedaron unidos a los suyos durante unos cuantos segundos eran del mismo color que Connie.

— ¡Ma!

— ¿Eh?— parpadeó confuso, y nadie tuvo reparo en reír de la situación.

—"Ma" es su manera de dirigirse a una mujer y "Pa" a un hombre—Dijo Sasha haciendo que las cara de Armin se coloreara de un intenso rojo, incapaz de alegar en el criterio de una niña menor de dos años, quizás debería de cortarse el pelo—. No te pongas así, es una bebé.

—Tranquilo Armin, a veces también lo hace conmigo— Eren le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, apenándole más, dejo esa expresión monótona para sonreír a sus nuevos invitados—. Pasen. Saben que esta es su casa.

.o.O.o.

Esta clase de convivencia era lo que Jean más extrañaba, aunque no se había percatado de ello. Verse a si mismo preparando el postre mientras que a Sasha pelaba las patatas, a Connie preparar las verduras, Eren cuidado de la carne, Hanji con la ensalada, Levi trayendo leña, tarea que normalmente era Mikasa, pero por su condición obviamente no podía hacer, así ella se estaba encargando en este momento de rellenar el ganso. Se le sumaban dos pequeños que Armin cuidaba, aprovechando el cariño rápido que se gano de ambos niños.

—Ven a ayudar Armin— exclamó molesto.

—Estoy ocupado— rápidamente se defendió, mientras que Ashley decía "más rápido" al paseo que Armin daba en su espalda mientras que Emmanuel tenía suficiente viéndolos—Auch.

La niña le jaló el cabello, como si fueran las crines de un caballo. Quizás no era tan malo estar en la cocina.

.o.O.o.

Se sentaron en la mesa a cenar, todo tranquilo a excepción de los balbuceos ocasionales de los bebés, con las típicas platicas.

—Y díganme, ¿ninguno de los dos volvió con una novia?

Sasha, como siempre tan confiada preguntó, haciendo que ambos se quedaran mudos. Decidió avergonzar un poco a Armin.

—Pues Armin se ha quedado un tiempo en Egipto por una mujer.

— ¡Jean!— de inmediato se quejó, no se había sonrojado, pero si estaba abochornado—, ya basta de quemarme en frente de Mikasa.

El comedor se lleno de risas, incluso Levi sonrío. Jean se preguntó porque se había ido en primer lugar, todos se veían tan felices, habían encontrado el amor y tenían una familia. Quizás debió de quedarse, afrontar la realidad y seguir adelante dentro de las murallas. Vio a Mikasa, que se escondió brevemente en el hombro de Eren, y también notó él sonreía amoroso: Y lo recordó, por un instante lo había olvidado por la felicidad de ver a Mikasa tan bien, había olvidado lo mucho que dolía saber que era el perdedor.

Aunque la posición de Mikasa tan sólo le dejaba apreciar parcialmente sus facciones, notó como su rostro mostro una mezcla entre confusión y vergüenza de manera repentina, después pareció como si hubiera notado que pasaba.

— ¿Mikasa?— preguntó, no seguro de que era lo que estaba pasando.

—Se me ha reventado la fuente.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Opiniones? ¿Preguntas? ¿Tomates? ¿Te agrada SumSum? Esto es con mucho amor, espero no decepcionarte con mi loquera.


End file.
